The Dark Secret
by Bloody Rose 2
Summary: What if Bella had no family? What if she knew the Cullens when they were human? What if she knew Alice when she was human? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1

Bella's p.o.v.

I woke up and sighed. I got up and got a shower getting ready for another day of hell called school. I jumped out of the tree and I landed on my feet then I went and got in my jeep. I drove to the hell hole. I parked and got out only to see five vegiterian vampires. I saw them looking at me _'must be the new girl Bella Swan'_ the big brawny one said _'ugh.. another human, how boring'_ the blond girl thought _'uh oh, not another human! I hope I have enough control to keep myself from hurting someone'_ I heard the blond boy thought _'I hope she comes over here!'_ the black haired girl, who I realized was Alice, thought _'ARE YOU INSANE, ALICE!'_ the bronze haired boy thought as he glared at Alice.

I started walking over to them and Alice smiled at me and the others looked at me like I was stupid. The blond girl glared at me but I smiled back at Alice. I got over there and they looked nice enough "hi I'm..." I cut her off by hugging her "hi Alice" she hugged me back when she realized it was me and I was happy to have her back in my life. I let go of her and she had a light in her eyes.

I knew we would get along "so how have you been?" I asked as I linked arms with her "good but I haven't seen you in so long" she pouted at me, I laughed "sorry sugar, I've been real busy" I said, sighing "damn new born armies are getting bigger all the time and I've kicked Maria's ass so many times I should get a medal" I laughed and she laughed with me "well you should, you try to keep people safe by destroying threats" she smiled and I smiled back.

She turned to introduce me to the others who were frozen with shock "this is my mate Jasper" she guestured to the blond boy "my sister Rosalie and her mate Emmett" she guestured to the blond girl and the big brawny guy "and that's my brother Edward" she indicated the bronze haired boy _'he is such a prude'_ I chuckled at her thought and I sent a smirk her way. She smiled back and then she walked with me to the office.

We started talking by the time we were passing the Cafeteria "so I saw a pair of shoes yesterday and I couldn't help but think of you" I smiled "let me guess they were red and black?" I watched as she smiled "yep and when I was hunting last night I caught a familiar scent and I remembered when I was a little girl, the first time me and my little sister cynthia met you and how you smelled of Lilacs so I put two and two together."

She smiled "well you were the always inquisative child weren't you" I inquired and she nodded laughing "you know it sounds like you tossing bells around when you laugh" I smiled when she gave me the 'you mean it' look. I nodded and she smiled "well I'm not tossing you around" she pouted and I laughed "because spikey you know I won't jingle" I said patting her head. She smiled at me and I smiled back "well, here we are bella" she said.

Before she could open the door, I had opened it and bowed, like gentlemen used to, my left arm across my stomach as I held the door with my right hand "Squirts first" I smiled as she smiled and walked in. I followed her and we went to the desk. We saw Mrs. Cope and I cleared my throat, she looked up and saw us "yes how can I help you?" I smiled "I'm miss Swan" she nodded "I'll get your scheduel and a map" she printed out my classes and I smiled at Alice.

Mrs. Cope gave my my papers and I showed Alice before Mrs. Cope turned back around "how can I help you Miss Cullen?" she asked Alice. Alice said that she needed to get her, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie's scheduels changed and she fixed it to where we all had the same classes. and we walked out of the office and returned to the volvo to give everyone their new scheduels.

"Hey guys listen I changed it to where we all have the same classes" Alice said happily as she ran ahead to the car "really?" I heard Jasper ask. I walked over to the car and threw my arm around Alice's shoulder "yep were all classmates now" I grinned. I saw Emmett grin "so how do you know Alice?" I raised an eyebrow at him "are you the worlds first deaf vampire? Did you not hear how she knew it was me?" I asked as Alice started laughing but he looked shocked.

Alice leaned on me for support because she was laughing so hard "Alice come here" Jasper said seriously, I glared and growled at him, he was shocked by my behavior but before he could do anything about it Alice had smacked my arm "knock it off you two" she tried to act serious but she was just trying to make us get along "Jasper is that any way to treat the Queen or Darkness?" she asked and his eyes shot open in shock as his jaw hit the ground then he looked at me "your the Queen of Darkness?" he asked in shock.

I playfully swatted her on the arm as I leaned down to whisper in her ear "I thought we were going to X-neh my past-eh" I said lowly "sorry but it would have turned into a fight if I hadn't said something" she whispered back, looking at the ground. I looked back to see Jasper walk over get on one knee and kiss my hand "it's a pleasure to be in your presence" he said "yes well some humans are coming so I suggest that you get up" I smiled as he stood "much better now" I turned to Alice "we have to talk. You have so much to tell me and I have so much to tell you" I said, smiling.

She smiled "so where do you want to meet?" she was excited "how about that old hiking trail that's never used anymore?" "sure!!"she squiled and gave me a vice grip hug. I laughed and hugged her back. We broke apart "lets get to class" I said. She locked her arm with mine again and the six of us went to our first class together.


	2. Chapter 2

History was stupid, Geometry was boring, English sucked. Lunch we all walked to the Cafeteria and we got our food. I got an apple and six bottles of blood, they got 'people food' while I got 'food food', they were at their table and Alice motioned for me. I happily made my way to their table but half way there I got ambushed by a newt "hi, I'm Mike Newton. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" I looked at him and scoffed "like I would want to go out with a newt" I walked around him.

When I got to Alice and the others they were cracking up "you stood up to him" Emmett laughed "like I wwould want anything to do with him more or less go out with him" I said as Alice grabbed the Cheetah Blood. I watched as she took a drink before she put the lid back on "so what have you been up to lately?" she asked. I made it to where we were the only ones that could hear our conversations "well I ran across this puppy the other day and he said that I smelled human but I didn't act like it so I walked over to him, grabbing the scruuf of his neck I pulled him up from where he was laying on the ground and I asked him if he had a problem with me and he said no."

I took a deep breath "and I said you better not then I dropped him back to the ground and he huffed when he hit the dirt. I walked away, laughing at him. I realized that he was one of the La Push shape-shifters. Anyway I was in the woods last night and I ran across a familiar scent, do any of you know this guy" I pulled out my sketch book and showed them what he looks like "nope" Em said "sorry" Rose said "no I haven't" Jazz said "no" Ed said "no, I would've remembered him if I had" Al said.

I sighed, putting my sketch book away "I've been looking for him for a long time, and I hope I find him soon" I said. I grabbed the African Lion blood and took a huge drink before I remembered that if I wanted to look human I needed to breath, I stopped and took a deep breath before I started on my apple "so what kind of trouble have you gottin into, spiky?" Emmett laughed at the nickname "well I almost maxed out my credit cards last week."

I laughed carefree, I was happy again "and I bought some really cute shoes, oh and those shoes I told you about-" I smiled "you got them, didn't you?" I said already knowing the answer to that one "yeah how'd you know?" I laughed again "because your always so predictable" I smiled shaking my head "I now know the error of my ways. I spoiled you rotten when you were a kid and now that you have no limits on your spending" I shook my head again.

I laughed "I remember when you wanted that expensive doll and your parents couldn't afford it, you came running to my house begging for that doll and I gave it to you on your birthday, you remember that" she laughed "oh I remember that. I didn't stop talking about it untill I got it for my birthday" we laughed at the memory. I sighed "so who'd you meet this time?" she asked "well I ran into an old friend of mine and his mate then I ran into another old friend then another and I got so tired of seeing so many old friends of mine I had to sit down" I said.

She laughed "let me guess; Peter and Charlotte, Garrett and Alistair" I looked at her with an innocent face "who are they?" I let the curiousity burn me up, though she had got it right we wanted to fuck with the others so I played innocent and she played good cop/bad cop "you know what I mean" she playfully glared but it looked real "Alice she can't know Peter and Charlotte because she's never seen them before" Jasper threw in thinking it was real.

My phone rang and I smiled, Three Days Grace

Break

Tonight, my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop  
I won't say I've had enough  
Tonight, I start the fire  
Tonight I break away,

Break!  
Away from everybody  
Break!  
Away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take, yourself to higher places

Oh oh

At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right  
I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go  
We're gonna light it up  
Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away

Break!  
Away from everybody  
Break!  
Away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take, yourself to higher places

Oh oh oh

If you can't stand,  
The way this place is  
Take, yourself, to higher places

Break!  
Away from everybody  
Break!  
Away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take, yourself to higher places

Oh oh

Higher places,  
Oh oh  
To higher places,  
Oh oh  
Higher places,  
Take yourself to higher places

I grabbed my phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID, knowing who it was already "Hey shit-fuck I thought you were supposed to call me yesterday you little ass-wipe" I smiled as I heard my little sister's laugh "hey little sister, you keepin' fuck-face out of trouble?" I had it so that the otthers couldn't hear Pete and Char "I'm tryin' but he don't make it easy" I put the phone on speaker and set it on the middle of the table "guys I'm sittin' here lookin' at one Jasper Hale, what ever shall I do?" I said.

I could hear the smiles in their voices "hey Jasper!" they said, his face lit up like a Christmas tree "guys he can't talk right now 'cause he's got one of those shit eatin' grins spreading on his face. I'll talk to you later and sis keep old barker's trap shut" I heard her laugh "will do sis, bye" I smile "bye-bye suger" I laughed as I hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's p.o.v.

I hung up and looked at Jasper "how'd you like me and Al's role-play stratigie, Jazzy" that snapped him out of it "so you do know Peter and Charlotte" I had the shit eating grin this time "yep, hard to keep Barker outta' trouble. Did you know he got arrested for have guns in the trunk of the car?" I threw around different memories and tried to find the one I really wanted to show him "I didn't know that" Jasper seemed shocked that his brother in arms had arms in the trunk of his car "yeah well he did, lucky for him I was taking Charlotte to this great store and it was two blocks from the jail so..." I trailed off.

When I found the memorie I had to stop myself from laughing "I remember the time when Peter tried to wake me up. I had been fightin' and I had been dead on my feet that night when I got back to the house so the next morning Charlotte grabbed a note of the front door that scared her and she told Peter to wake me up any way he could, so he filled the tub wit hot water and put me in it. It was when I rolled over that I jumped up outta the tub and I just stared at him until he fell down and started sqirming" I took a break so I could breath again.

"I walked around him and went into my closet to change and I heard him whimpering in the bathroom. I could smell the fear that covered the first floor so when I was dry I went down stairs to find out what was going on. I went into the living room and I saw Char tring not to panic but I knew it was building so I went over and set next to her, when she handed me the note I read it;

_Dear Peter and Charlotte_

I hope you two have been well threw the years, I have missed you so much  
and I know that you don't like me but that wil change in a few days time.  
I will be paying you a visit, please don't leave before I get there.

love Maria

I still have that note and I keep her away from those two. I had to calm Charlotte down so I thought of a waterfall that I had seen once and I sent the mental image to her. She relaxed instantly and she calmed down, only when we were stable we heard Peter's screams from upstairs _"stop using your scorching power on peter and let him be"_ I got chewed out for getting pay back but I stopped-" I got cut off "so what is this scorching power?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked, I stopped time and Jasper's ability so he wouldn't feel it "the burn hurts everyone" Emmett fell to the ground screaming in pain.

I stopped it and he was back in his seat "what the fuck was that?!" I laughed "that is Jane's power, I can do the same thing only my version is twice as painfull, you got half of the full voltage of my power. That's Jane's full voltage right there, you don't want to piss her off but you can make her day by dropping to your knees infront of her and saying that you will be her bag carrier when she goes shopping. Anyway I stopped using my power- oh shit sorry I forgot" I made time start and the voices started again "how'd you do that?" I smiled "I stopped time" They were shocked.

I laughed "like I was saying after I stopped using my power Peter jumped up and ran dow to the living room and set next to Charlotte. He wrapped his arms around her and when I told him the note came from Maria, he growled" I stopped to take a drink and stop time again "when I showed him the note he almost grabbed Charlotte and ran for the hills, I stopped him and told them my plan. A few days later when Maria came I was waiting out on the pourch. I was laying on the railling and when she saw me, you could practically taste the panic in the air" I smiled.

"I opened my eyes and looked at her, letting her know that I was awake and I knew she was there. She stared at me and knew what I was capable of doing, she nodded at me and walked to the door. I never took my eyes off her and even when she was inside with Peter and Charlotte I watched her threw their eyes. I closed mine and huffed, I listened to the conversation. I growled when you were mentioned" I said looking at Jasper "Maria said that she was looking for you so that she could see you again but I knew what she wanted so I told Peter and Charlotte to lie."

I laughed "you should've seen that they were real pro's at lying, they had her convienced that the last time they'd heard from you, you were in Maine" I was laughing "when she left she was smiling and she _smiled_ at me, I smiled back and she left. When I knew she was long gone I used my scorching power on myself" I started time and got up "we'll talk later, the bell'll ring in five minutes" I walked away and threw my trash away as I headed for gym.


	4. AN

I have 3 new polls but I will be putting them up one at a time (like I have a choice) and the one I have up now is an idea I had for a new Twilight fanfiction and the only clue you will get is that it is not a Edward/Bella but it does involve another Cullen man or should I say Hale or Whitlock... Ooooopppppssss I gave it away Oh well, I want you to give me your honest opinion and the polls will only be up for a week. I must thank you for your patience and I have to thank you for your time that you chose to waste on me and my stories.

*BOWS DOWN* THANK YOU!

Your greatful Author,

Bloody Rose 2

Oh and just so you know next Thursday I will change the poll to the one where I need your opinion on a book I'm working on and thinking about publishing then on Thursday the 18th I'll change it to the last poll I have which is basicly me asking you which story I should update first. Again thank you for your patience.


End file.
